


lines we crossed, lines we're afraid to cross, lines we'll never get to cross

by auroramyths



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroramyths/pseuds/auroramyths
Summary: rintarou confesses his feelings to osamu with an end in mind: to break off their friendship
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	lines we crossed, lines we're afraid to cross, lines we'll never get to cross

"I can't do this anymore."

Silence fell in the room. The kind that hugged your shoulders coldly. 

Osamu stared at Rintarou whose eyes were devoid of any hint that he could feel; that those lifeless eyes were the same ones which shone brightly at him just a few weeks ago when they talked about the movie they just watched. 

He knitted his brows in confusion. 

"Rin, I don't know what you're talking about—"

Rintarou cut him off with a bitter laugh. "Of course you say you don't. God, has your skull gone so thick that it doesn't register in your mind, or are you just playing dumb?" 

Rin was always compared to a snake because of his looks, but now, Osamu became aware it wasn't just because of that. It was because of how venomous he was- his words inflicting him pain on the inside. 

"I can't be your friend anymore." Rintarou confronted. 

For a moment, Osamu thought he saw pain flicker in his eyes. He couldn't be sure, though. 

"I can't be friends with you, not when I want something more. More than just.. this. Whatever we have." Rintarou gestured vaguely around him. "Friends don't go around acting like lovers." He looked pointedly at him. 

Osamu could only feel his heart slowly breaking as he watched him. 

"You can't kiss me on the cheek every time you say goodbye. You can't send me those red fucking hearts after your I love yous! Yellow ones exist for a fucking reason. To draw a line.  _ You crossed the line."  _

Had it been some other day, in a different mood, Osamu would have laughed about how petty Rin sounded. But today, it was hard to tell whether his words were equipped with pain or with anger. 

"You can't just tell me things only lovers say to each other. You know—" He paused, a shake in his voice coming up. His walls were falling apart, and with them came his tough front. Rintarou was just hurting so much inside. "You know the way I am with you..  _ You know I love you." _ He said, barely above a whisper, and his shoulders dropped, as if saying those words stripped him of strength. 

Osamu stood frozen. Rintarou was right. He knew, and yet.. 

"Trust me, I tried not to. I got your hints. I'm not dumb. I sensed your hesitation, but I had faith in your unconscious acts, like tucking my hair behind my ear or giving me your favorite piece of chicken. I tried not to love you, okay?

But you just had to be there when I needed someone. You just had to be the person who waited for midnight just to be the first one to greet me. You just had to be okay with pineapple on pizza. You just had to have the same music taste as mine. You just had to give me a dirty look everytime I make a bad joke and then compensate by faking a laugh that ends with us both laughing for real. 

So give me some credit here if you're gonna blame my feelings for ending our friendship. It was so fucking hard for me not to love you, Osamu." 

_ Say something.  _

_ Say something.  _

_ Say something.  _

Osamu remained quiet. 

"I can only endure so much." Rintarou shook his head. "I can't be friends with you anymore." With a final look, he mustered a smile before leaving the room, leaving Osamu and walking out his life altogether. 

Looking back on it now, Osamu wanted to punch his past self. Hard. How could he not run after him? 

Sure, regrets were present. Regrets were always present whatever choice we make. But as he looked at Atsumu's tears of joy as he and Rintarou danced in their wedding reception, with dimmed lighting and mystical blue lights that Rin always told Osamu he wanted at his wedding someday, he could only smile.

Perhaps this was the best ending out of it. Seeing two people he loved, happy to be in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i am trying to get back into writing and i got into a fight with my mom which made me vent out my frustrations on a drabble lol.


End file.
